particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution of the Underground
Revolution of the Underground were an Egelian punk rock band formed in Amateria in 3600. Composed throughout their existence of Marc Ramírez (vocals), Daniel "Crank" (guitar), Raúl Medina (bass) and Pablo Cerezo (drums), their career lasted only three years from their creation until their dissolution after a performance in Luthori. Following the cult and underground success of their compatriots Zombie Death Cult, Revolution of the Underground were influential in popularising punk rock music nationally as well as turning the genre into a global commercial force. Despite their relatively brief existence, the band have been cited as influences by many later successful musical artists, particularly in punk and alternative rock. History 3600-3601: Origins and early success Punk rock music had been pioneered in Egelion by Zombie Death Cult, their break-up in 3598 encourage many fans to begin their own musical project. The influential Punk Machine Club, which was set up by former ZDC members, was the centre of much of this activity and played host to many of the era's most notable bands. Friends Raúl Medina and Pablo Cerezo recruited vocalist Marc Ramírez when he was performing at the club and alongside Daniel "Crank", a friend of Ramírez, they formed Revolution of the Underground. In the weeks following the band's creation, they focused on creating a sound and musical style which emulated Zombie Death Cult and the other bands associated with the Punk Machine Club. Lyrical themes of their early recordings focused on the anger and alienation of young people. 3601-3603: Early success and God Save the Father Revolution of the Underground's debut album was released in 3602 and was titled God Save the Father, a parody of the term "Father" used to refer to the Egelian King Antonio Penaloza. The record was successful in Egelion and is credited with reinvigorating the punk rock scene and spreading it across the globe. In the wake of the album's success, the band conducted a world tour. Several larger performances were to be held in Luthori but the shows were plagued by in-fighting, poor planning and physically belligerent audiences. During the concert, Crank called the crowd "a bunch of faggots", before striking an audience member across the head with his bass guitar. Various other incidents were reported to be causing tension within the group, such as an on-stage fight between Medina and an audience member. 3603: Separation After Crank was hospitalised prior a show in Luthori, the remaining members of the band met to discuss their future. In the words of Ramírez, "we felt as though we were in an unsustainable situation and this incident was the final straw". Rather than perform on that evening, Ramírez announced to the gathered crowd that they should "say goodbye to Revolution of the Underground" and that the band would be dissolving. Ramírez went on to form the alternative rock group All Out Noise while Crank entered a musical partnership with Arianna Quartz. Following her death, Crank was arrested twice but ultimately not charged. Less than two years after the band's break-up, Crank died of a heroin overdose. Discography * God Save the Father (3602) Members * Marc Ramírez - vocals (3600-3603) * Daniel "Crank" - guitar (3600-3603) * Raúl Medina - bass (3600-3603) * Pablo Cerezo -drums (3600-3603) Category:Musical artists